Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Rules
On , members are allowed to create their own characters. There are two types of characters that can be found on the site: player characters (PCs) and non-player characters (NPCs). The rules surrounding these can be found below. Player Characters (PCs) Player Characters (PCs) are defined as a members main avatar(s) in the roleplay. They are controlled by the member who wrote them and take the role of the viewpoint character in their roleplays. The rules surrounding player characters are as follows: #Unless permission has been granted by an admin, all PCs must begin as . Their actions in-story can allow them to train and rank-up to and , or even to become a faction leader, such as a . or similar characters (i.e., ) must also start out as Genin-level characters and, through roleplaying, progressively get stronger. This is to prevent an over-abundance of god-tier characters on the site and to ensure that members who actually participate on the site have the strongest and most experienced characters. #*Likewise, a character's reputation must be built-up the same way. Unless permission has been given by an admin to have a higher-ranked character from the start (and thus a similar higher reputation), all characters start out as ordinary shinobi. Their reputation can grow with increased roleplays, allowing them to accrue aliases and nicknames based on their abilities. #*Player characters can start out as lower than a Genin if they so choose, beginning as an or younger. #Canon characters cannot be used as player characters. #*Player characters cannot be immediate family with a canon character (i.e., the son/daughter/wife/mother/father of or . However, they can be distantly related to canon characters (i.e., through their clan) or distant descendants if the timeline allows for it. #Player characters can die. No character is immune from death. No character is immortal. Usually, this happens in a fight thread, either voluntarily or as a result of an admin ruling. #*If you use artwork from DeviantArt, please give credit to the artist in the Trivia. #Character face claims must be other anime characters or from an anime-style video game. Please do not use a real-life person for a face claim. #Members may not have both a Kage and a jinchūriki as a player character. They must choose one or the other. #Player characters should have all of their abilities listed on their articles. If a character does not have an ability written on their article, then they cannot use it in a roleplay. To do so would be metagaming. #*Likewise, you cannot add abilities to your character's articles in the middle of a fight. To do so is metagaming. Non-Player Characters (NPCs) Non-Player Characters (NPCs) are defined are side-characters that are created to complement PCs or fill in the world around them. They can be controlled by anyone, not just the writer, and are never the viewpoint character in a roleplay. Character Infoboxes Please use the following infoboxes when creating a character. To create a sense of uniformity and to prevent template clutter, please do not create your own character infoboxes. *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Fire) *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Earth) *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Lightning) *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Water) *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Wind) *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Iron) *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Tailed Beast) *Naruto Aftermath Wiki:Character Infobox (Ninja) (use this if your character does not fit into the above categories) Restricted List *PCs who are members of the must obtain admin permission first. *No PC may start out with the (or the Eternal), , or the or their related abilities without admin permission. These typically must be gained through roleplaying. *PCs who wish to be must either do so through roleplaying or obtain admin approval. *PCs who wish to have transplanted must do so through roleplaying or obtain admin permission. *No PC or NPC may start out knowing the , the , or any of their variants. However, these two techniques can be learned via roleplaying. Banned List *No PC may be from the . NPC Ōtsutsuki Clan members require admin approval. *No PC or NPC may have 's cells or his abilities. *No PC or NPC can be a direct rip-off of a canon character or a character from another anime or fictional series. They can be based upon these characters, but too many similarities will result in that character being deleted. *No PC or NPC may be gentic clones of another character. Category:RulesCategory:Characters